The Wikkle
Concept by Kill_me/Punch_me/Kazuki, Name by Blade, Contibutions by Afal & Blade & GIR, and hay, trebek wrote a little bit : ( Zack is a planeteer too. What about Rei? Okay I was up almost all night and morning working on this thing.- Zack I just saved this Wikkle from a "Faggot attack" go me -Zack. AND I HELPED -Edge Yeah me too || Yeah but I found it first and put it in the bupdates : ( - Rei(Also carry on with this shit in discussion plz) OK :D The Pickle is a term used to describe the general "anything goes" discussion forum at the Toonzone's webcomic hosting affiliate, Animated Diversions. Its meaning is often expanded to refer to the entire forum, or anywhere the core Animated Diversions forum congregates. The name "The Pickle" stems from the general board's original name, Get This Pickle Out of My Ear, which was changed repeatedly as time passed. The Animated Diversions website played host to a diverse group of webcomics and flash cartoons, drawing an equally diverse bunch of internet denziens to its discussion forums. Matt Wilson's High Score, and later Bonus Stage, accounted for the majority of internet emigrants, from Newgrounds (where the flashes were once posted), Toonzone (where Matt was and continues to be a moderator), and flash-related forums on which Matt advertised. Other features of Animated Diversions, chiefly River City Ransom and Upstate, attracted a fair share of members from different walks of e-life. The resulting community supported individuals of many degrees of technical know-how, schools of political thought, levels of artistic ability, senses of humor, geographical origins, and so forth. Many interesting and entertaining discussions ensued. This population existed for the most part surprisingly harmoniously, though animosity grew increasingly with the forum. Without question the most influential member of the AD forums was Bup, a Something Awful goon and a friend of Matt Wilson who decided to troll fans of Bonus Stage. He single-handedly polarized the community into those who did not understand or appreciate his disruptions, and those who delighted in them, often supporting or imitating his posts. The Pickle has gained a reputation for being exclusive and rude to outsiders. This, along with a hack of Animated Diversions which caused the forum to switch from Invision to the less savory PHBB, and which saw all of the Pickle's posts to be lost, has triggered the community into a state of extreme decline. It currently teeters on the brink of abandonment. The Picktionary or Pickle Terminology ---- Bupgot Wpn ,34 Superduck, Megaduck, Gigaduck Badunkadunk Kocak lol rei Shit from a faggot post tits Will this be Lord of the Rings meets Final Fantasy Important Members ---- AlexTrebek Armadaos Blade Bup Captain Awesome Chaos VII DarknEvilShadow Dave Ordref Deebee Dragon Edge Gigabane gir Half-beard Jack Acid Jinx/Mon Hogosha/Yurei Kill_Me Masako Matt Wilson mysnsucks Pschni- JUST KIDDING Raygirl Rei Sir Red of the Manti Sombre Weird, Bacon is a Sin :'( Xin Zack Shamed Members ---- 8-bit Red Mage Bioten Blue DarkSomething Eris Guardian Guntash Jim Grim Kiriyama Kero Marina Sailor Bob Razier Valo Tim of Chaos Memorable Threads ---- The Greatest Thread Ever ITT I am a Gigabane Raygirl and Half-beard's Marriage Bohemian Rhapsody The "No Rules" Thread Angry Face (someone else edit if they can remember what it was really called) The "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" thread Kill_me's Trail Angry Smiley, Gigabane edition This Will Be Fun Memorable Events ---- Gigabane gaining Admin status The "Big Boom" Georgia Posters are bad Da Regulator goes evil The Hacking Memorable Fads ---- Hey Milo! Themed Avatars